one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is an A-Class hero of the Hero Association and one of the most intelligent humans on the planet. With an IQ of over 400, he easily surpasses that of Metal Knight's intelligence in advance technology. Before he joined the Hero Association, he went by two aliase names. First, he used John Smith for physical interaction, while he used Samuel Stark for online services, and gaming. When he did joined the Hero Association, he was able to request his name to be the Doctor with help from the S-Class hero, Metal Knight. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Abilities, Skills and Equipment Mental Abilities *'Transcendental-Genius Intellect': Having an IQ of over 400, the Doctor is easily the most intelligent human on the planet. Capable of calculating, and able to get information faster then a human. **'Concept Understanding' **'Accelerated Thought Process': The Doctor is able to process at supernatural speeds. **'Accelerated Probability': The Doctor is able to product the outcomes of and what choices out could make. **'Details Intuition': The Doctor is able to notice, process and understand the details of any situation no matter how small. **'Parallel Processing': The Doctor is able to carry multiple thought processes all at once. **'Omnilingualism': The Doctor is able to fully learn, understand and speak almost any language in the cosmos with little to no training with so ever. *'Kinetic Mastery': The Doctor is a immensely skillful kinetic user, able to use his kinetic abilities to its full exertion. The Doctor actually surpasses Tatsumaki in terms of telekinetic ("Psychokinesis") prowess as he was able to literally shift the entire moon and the sun to their original solar location in the solar system after it was moved by the Cosmic Lords. **'Telekinetic' ("Psychokinesis"): The Doctor is the most powerful telekinetic user on the planet. Able to shift entire celestial bodies effortlessly. **'Pyrokinetic': The Doctor is able to produces very hot fires, and able to manipulate nearby flames. ***'Amaterasu': The Doctor is able to produce flames that is 10x hotter then the sun itself. **'Spatio-Chronokinesis': The Doctor possesses so much mastery of kinetic ability, he is said to capable of warping space-time. But this is never shown. ***Susanoo: The Doctor can use his Amaterasu flames to form a suit of fiery armor around him to any height or size. Physical Abilities *'Cellular Reconstruction': The Doctor is able to fully regenerate his body. However, this fully changes his physical appear and personality. But he as of yet, to do that. *'Master Engineer & Inventor' *'Master Tachician' *'Weapon Mastery' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Vehicle Mastery' *'Kinetic Mastery' Equipment *'Technologies of the Doctor' *'Spear of Destiny': A very powerful technological spear that can exert immense amounts of energy. Powered by an shrunken 500 megaton nuclear, it release a beam of deadly gamma radiation. *'Caliburn': One of the Doctor most powerful technological creations that is capable of slicing anything, including space. *'Excalibur': The Doctor's most durable weapon that can easily break diamond with ease. But it can not cut Space. Trivia/Notes *The Doctor could easily reach S-Class, but he chooses not to. *The Doctor is based on the Doctor from the science-fiction British TV series, Doctor Who. **The alias, John Smith is one of the aliases used by the Doctor from Doctor Who. *The Doctor's alias, Samuel Stark references to Tony Stark from Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male